


Он бы поверил

by Tyusha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Она единственная, кто знает правду. Но в мире не осталось никого, кто бы ей поверил.





	Он бы поверил

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [He would've believe me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742330) by [Tyusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha)



Она заметила Это не сразу. Это появлялось редко, и она списывала на игру света или на воображение. 

Она заметила Это, когда стало уже слишком поздно. 

— Мама? — спросило Это голосом ее сына. И все внутри вздрогнуло от понимания: ее мальчика уже нет. Она смотрела в чужие глаза на лице своего сына, и руки дрожали, когда она пыталась цепляться за стол. 

— Что ты сделал с ним? — голос ее был твердым. Она никогда не сдавалась, она всегда защищала и будет защищать свою семью, и не важно, какую цену придется заплатить. 

— Ты о чем?.. — голос не ее сына дрожал, она видела слезы в его взгляде, но не давала себе отвлечься. Ее пытаются провести, это было очевидно, она знала — но сердце все равно дрогнуло, когда первая слезинка скатилась по щеке существа, так похожего на ее малыша. 

Она отвела взгляд чуть выше, на черные тени Пустоты, поднимающиеся из-за его спины. Тени переплетались и тянулись в ее сторону. Она нащупала нож на столе и сжала рукоять. Ни разу в жизни она не сдавалась без боя.

— Убирайся от нас. Убирайся!

Она кинула нож, но промазала, лишь слегка задев Это. И закричала, когда тени коснулись ее вытянутой руки. 

***

— Все хорошо, все хорошо, успокойся, ты в порядке... 

Она почувствовала теплые руки на своих плечах и открыла глаза. Она осмотрелась, но в комнате были только они вдвоем. 

— Ноа... — всхлипнула она и прижалась лбом к груди мужа. Он справился, он избавился от Этого. Теперь они в безопасности. Это убило ее сына, но не смогло убить ее мужа. Горе потери жгло в груди, и она не удержала всхлип. Она никогда больше не увидит своего мальчика. 

— Оно убило его, — смогла лишь выдавить она и почувствовала, как руки на спине напряглись. 

— Мы в порядке. Все хорошо. Я вызвал скорую, скоро тебе станет легче. 

— Как мне может стать легче, если Оно убило его?! — она всхлипнула, срываясь на крик. Но тут же замолкла, когда заметила Пустоту за углом. — Оно живое.

Голос сел. Она не могла больше плакать, не могла двинуться, она могла только дрожать в руках своего мужа. Но все было в порядке. Пока он был здесь, Это не могло их тронуть.

— Мисчиф, иди наверх, — тихо сказал Ноа, и она покачала головой, переводя взгляд на своего мужа. Как он может не понимать? Как он может не видеть? 

— Это не наш сын, Ноа, — прошептала она. — Не наш. 

Она чувствовала, как Пустота двинулась, но не исчезла. Она смотрела в глаза своего мужа и видела горечь, страх и боль. Он не верит ей, понимала она. 

Как он может не верить? 

— Если бы наш сын был жив, — сказала она, и голос ее не дрожал. — Он бы поверил мне. 

Звуки сирены заполонили комнату, а после — топот, хлопки и много людей, слишком много. Она не видела ничего из этого. Она смотрела на своего мужа, который обнимал существо, убившее их малыша. И поклялась отомстить.


End file.
